nbaelite11fandomcom-20200214-history
NBA Elite 11 FAQs
The following is a list of frequently asked questions about NBA Elite 11. If you would like to ask a question to be added to this list, please feel free to use the Discussion page. Questions When will NBA Elite 11 be released? NBA Elite 11 has been cancelled and will no longer be released. It was originally scheduled for release October 5th 2010 in North America. Is NBA Elite 11 cancelled? Why? Yes, it has been cancelled and will not be released. NBA Elite 11 was delayed following extremely negative reactions to the demo, released on September 20th for the Playstation 3 and September 21st for the Xbox 360. Its cancellation was then confirmed on November 2nd 2010. EA Sports have since solicited community feedback to help make enhancements and fixes to the game during the delay. Is this the end of EA Sports' basketball franchise? As of , no. Although NBA Elite will now be produced by EA Tiburon rather than EA Canada, EA Sports have indicated that they do intend to continue the NBA Live/NBA Elite lineage with NBA Elite 12 and the series has not been cancelled; just NBA Elite 11. Was NBA Elite 11 going to be available for the PC? NBA Elite 11 has been cancelled but it was previously slated to be released for the Xbox 360 and Playstation 3 only. Why doesn't EA Sports release their basketball games on the PC anymore? EA Sports have previously cited "serious business challenges" as the reason many of its prominent titles are currently not being released for the PC. The current speculation is that a combination of the increase in piracy, decrease in sales and competition in the console market has firmly established consoles as EA Sports' platform of choice. Will NBA Elite ever come to the PC? As of , it is unknown if EA will ever release another NBA game on the PC platform. Were Legends going to be included the game? No, Legends were not set to be included in NBA Elite 11. Were the Dynamic DNA updates going to be free? Will they be free in the future? Dynamic DNA updates would have been provided free of charge in all new copies of the game while second-hand copies would have required the user to purchase a subscription from the Xbox Live Marketplace or Playstation Store. It is likely that this arrangement will continue through EA Sports' partnership with Synergy Sports. Was NBA Elite 11 going to use EA Sports Online Pass? Yes, NBA Elite 11 would have made use of EA Sports Online Pass, which requires a valid activation code. Beginning with the 2011 season, brand new copies of EA Sports titles include a complimentary code and will not have to pay any fees to play online (excluding Xbox Live fees for Xbox 360 users). Second hand EA Sports titles without a valid Online Pass activation code require the user to purchase an activation code at a cost of $10/800 Microsoft points. Was NBA Elite 11 taking the place of NBA Live 11? Yes, EA Sports has re-branded their basketball franchise from NBA Live to NBA Elite. NBA Elite 11 traces its lineage back to the NBA Live series, is a direct sequel to NBA Live 10 and was originally referred to as NBA Live 11 in producer blogs. It would have been the first game released under the NBA Elite brand, instead NBA Elite 12 will be the first release under the Elite name. Why did EA Sports change the name from NBA Live to NBA Elite? The change was a marketing decision intended to freshen the brand and reflect major changes to the game this year, including real-time physics]] and Hands-On Control. Was presentation going to be different in NBA Elite 11? NBA Elite 11 intended to make greater use of the ESPN license to replicate an NBA television broadcast with a new three man commentary team of Mike Breen, Jeff Van Gundy and Mark Jackson (the NBA on ESPN/ABC team). Was there a single player career mode in NBA Elite 11? Yes, Become Legendary was set to make its debut in NBA Elite 11. Instead, it will likely debut in NBA Elite 12. Was the option to use classic-style controls available in NBA Elite 11? In addition to the new controls, NBA Elite 11 was also going to include an alternate control scheme that was basically the same as the one used in NBA Live 10. Where is the NBA Elite 11 demo? EA Sports have removed the NBA Elite 11 demo from the Xbox Live Marketplace and Playstation Store following the negative reception and the decision to delay (and eventually cancel) NBA Elite 11. What is the situation with NBA Jam for the Xbox 360/Playstation 3? A code to download three modes of NBA Jam was originally going to be included with NBA Elite 11. There were also rumours that downloadable content would be released at some point to unlock the Remix Tour and other features that were previously exclusive to the Wii version of the game. With the indefinite delay and eventual cancellation of NBA Elite 11 however, EA Sports are releasing NBA Jam as a standalone game on the Xbox 360 and Playstation 3. Links *NBA Elite 11 *Hands-On Control